


A birthday together

by AndySkull



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull
Summary: Sherlock's birthdays he has spent with The Woman
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 38
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	1. The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place during the two years hiatus, while together they are trying to dismantle Moriarty's network.

“The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle,” He began. “Tells how Sir Gawain accepted to marry an old and ugly hag to save the king. For the hag had the answer to a question it’ll mean life or death for the King. After assuring the king’s safety, Sir Gawain married and at his wedding night, he found the old hag turned into a beautiful maiden. For it was a spell, she explained. Now he had to choose, to have a beautiful wife during the day and a hag for the night or the opposite. Learning from the question the hag answered for the king, Sir Gawain let his new wife decide her appearance for herself, in doing so, he gave her full sovereignty over herself, breaking the spell and turning her into a beautiful woman during night **and** day.” Sherlock’s words echoed in the damp and hot room beside the sea. In the dark, he found her eyes sparkling like twin stars. In the faint light that poured from the open window, their sweated skin sparkled.

In such an intimate moment made of nakedness, sweat and a hot summer night Irene chuckled. “Sir Gawain sounds like a proper gentleman, but I don’t see how this fit on my question to you.”

“The gift you are trying to give me may please any other average man. I am not more experience than you on the sexual field, thus, even if I tie you to the bed and make _whatever_ I want to you, those were your words, I’ll hardly have half the pleasure you could give me.” He saw her smile grow at his words and continued. “As Sir Gawain did, I would rather see you use your sovereignty.” This time, her laugh echoed in the room. The only sound that remained was the sheets under her crawl. She stood on her knees in front of him and leaned slowly at him, tracing her hands, delicately, lustfully, on his thighs.

She spoke soft but firm, inches away from his lips. “Sir Gawain had no idea of the sins we are about to commit.” All words got caught in his throat as her hands passed from his thighs to his lower abdomen and then his chest. “You’ll beg for mercy.”

He let out a huff when she seated on top of him. “Woman!” He warned but she answered with a well-known moan. He was about to retort again when Irene caught his mouth with hers, inhaling deeply she rocked her hips into his and he moaned back on her mouth.

It happened on a hot summer night, on January 6th. On a damp and small room far away from Europe. It was hot and they were already sweating, the next morning, the sheet were going to be even damper and they will remember this night as the first birthday they celebrate together.


	2. A gift of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the second year hiatus while Sherlock and Irene tried to bring down Moriarty's terrorist network.

Dirty water flows down the cracks on the ceiling dripping to the cement floor on the small and darkroom that holds captive a british couple. Sat on chairs, back to back with tied hands; They sleep. The continuous effort to dismantle a terrorist network too big to be truth, the constant running and confrontations had them weary, sleeping with their head hanging miserably over their chests.

The room has a single door, no windows and a small light bulb that remains on night and day. Outside, two guards sleep on their shift. Inside, the dripping wakes Irene first. She tries to remain silent and still. She can only imagine how tired Sherlock must be and how much he needs to sleep right now. Irene let the hours pass by while she plots an escape. Is not the first time they are caught, but is by far the worst of all situation they’ve been so far. When the moment is nigh she has no other option but to wake him up, after all, is his birthday and she has a special gift for him. 

Softly, she leans against the chair to press his back, rocking him carefully. He mumbles and complains until he finally speaks. 

“Are you dying?”

“Not yet.” She laughs with the little strength she still has.

“Then why I’m awake?”

“Today is your birthday. Did you forget already?”

“It’s hard to keep a track these days...” His voice as his strengths were fading. 

“I have a gift for you.”

“It’ll be hard to overcome last year's gift.” He manages to chuckle and she does the same.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Quick and agile Irene suddenly is released from her ties, stands from the chair, turns around and starts to cut Sherlock’s with a short wire. “One of the guards dropped it yesterday. It took me all morning to cut through my bounds, easy, It’ll be quicker with yours.” She is right, only two minutes later, Sherlock’s bound cut free realizing his hands; before he could even stand to rejoice his freedom, The Woman swiftly sits on his lap, hooks a hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck, kissing him hard and passionately. Sherlock’s hands drop by pure instinct to rest on her hips, massaging her back, right on that spot she loves so much. 

“On this birthday, Sherlock Holmes,” Irene manages to say after their kiss parted reluctantly. “I give you the gift of freedom.”

It happened on a cold winter morning, on January 6th. On a cold and small room in eastern Europe, outside, it was snowing and they were tired. They had to fight many foes to finally escape and to have a moment of peace. But above all, they will remember this night as the second birthday they spent together.


End file.
